Villains get Wishes Too
by HoneyBadgerDCFF
Summary: Maleficent, the cruel and wicked fairy of the Forbidden Mountain, has failed in her plot to kill Princess Aurora and Prince Philip. Alone in her castle, her power defeated and her minions destroyed aside from her ever present partner, Diablo, Maleficent finds herself staring at the night sky. When a shooting star passes by, she finds out that everyone can make a wish...


_Author's Note:_

 _Hi guys, HoneyBadgerDC here with a little story, taking place between an original character and the original Maleficent (I really, really loathed Angelina Jolie's take, but the original character is bae). If this gets decent feedback who knows, maybe I'll continue it._

 _-HoneyBadgerDC_

* * *

 _Once upon a time,_

 _in a faraway place,_

 _Lived a beautiful girl,_

 _with the fairest of face._

 _With hair blonde as grain,_

 _With teeth white as snow_

 _Eyes blue as the sky,_

 _and vocals of gold_

 _Aurora her name,_

 _her beauty, a gift,_

 _Married to a prince,_

 _by the name of Philip._

 _Yes Aurora was beautiful,_

 _and whimsy, and good..._

 ** _Which is exactly why this story is about Maleficent because hot dragon babes are way cooler._**

Our story begins on the night of Maleficent's 'destruction' by the prince. Of course, if anyone had bothered to check, they'd know Maleficent was still quite alive. Alive and steaming.

After many years of waiting, her grandiose plan had been foiled, and the young Aurora was finally united with her one true love.

But why was Maleficent so angry at the dear girl? Surely she could not have been really all THAT offended by not being invited to the girl's opening ceremony. Surely, her wrath had more meaning than that?

Why was Maleficent so evil? So cruel and so mean?

Why did she lose a lot of sleep? (Actual quote from the movie), was it really because of her schemes, or perhaps, a cold heart...

We find ourselves in Maleficent's castle. Her minions have been destroyed, her crow turned to stone by those do-gooders, and her powers proving to be no match for the forces of good...

* * *

Maleficent dragged herself up the stairs to her castle. She had been beaten. Horribly.

She'd thrown everything in her power at that damned boy and his fairies and yet nothing had stood in their way. No, even when in her most powerful form as a fire breathing dragon, she'd been completely unable to stop him from defeating her and claiming his one true love.

"Blast them all..." She groaned, "I'll have my revenge if it's the last thing I do! I'll ruin their happiness! I'll put a curse on their baby! I'll-! I'll-!"

She groaned as she rubbed her head.

Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to get anywhere with her schemes. Those blasted fairies... Those blasted heroes...

It was all pointless. Why had she even bothered to drag herself up from the ashes? She should have just let herself be blown away by the wind.

With what little power she had left in her staff, she shot a bolt of energy at Diablo, the crow jumping into life and cawing with fury.

"Silence," she ordered, waving her hand, "it's over. They've won. I don't need any more of a headache than I already have."

The ever faithful crow merely perched on her shoulder as she slumped through the front gate of the castle, the armored door slamming shut with a resounding thud.

Down the passageways she walked, stewing, cursing, and mulling over the fact that she'd wasted sixteen years only to end up in failure. It was all for naught.

Dragging herself up the stairs to her tower, she finally walked into her bedroom before falling flat on her face and letting out a long, drawn out groan.

There Maleficent remained, completely alone in that dreary old castle. Days passed by and, sure enough, the wedding between those damned heroes happened.

Maleficent watched it all happen from a portal she'd created.

Look at them, how happy, how joyful. Enjoying their precious lives together, dancing and singing and being happy. How she hated them! How she loathed them!

 ** _How she envied them._**

Sitting upon her chair and watching them dance with their friends and family cheering them on, so loved and so in love. It was all so happy and joyful.

"Love. Such a strange thing. What is love, Diablo?" She asked the crow. "l thought I knew everything I needed to know about anything, but love. Love made that prince risk his own life to save her. Love was powerful enough to break my spell over the girl. Love, love, love. I don't understand... I need to understand!"

She closed the frame to the vision, before walking to her window. Fireworks shot off above the castle in the distance, and even the music could be heard from here.

She sighed as she rested her head against her hand, "but I will never know, no one would ever love me."

Suddenly, a different kind of light gleamed. Something different from the fireworks, something new! It was a brilliant light, streaking across the stars, it's radiance illuminating the night.

"A shooting star?!" Maleficent gasped, her hands clutching her heart, "I've heard of them but I've never seen one! The legends say that if you wish upon one, you will have your greatest desire granted!"

She looked at Diablo, "What do you say? Should I give it a try?"

The bird just cawed and nipped at his feathers.

Maleficent turned back to the star, folded her hands, and closed her eyes.

"Shooting star, I wish, I wish, I wish with all of my heart… _That Princess Aurora and Prince Philip would spontaneously combust into unstoppable flames and be reduced to screaming ashes in front of their friends and families…"_

She opened one eye, nothing happened. The fireworks didn't stop, the music didn't stop playing. Opening her portal again, she saw that the two were still dancing…

She smacked her forehead. How stupid had she been?! There was no such thing as getting a wish granted, there was-

"Oh. Wait. I believe the book said that the wish had to be made from the heart, something good…"

She turned to the star once more, her voice more… sarcastic, this time.

"Shooting star, I wish, I wish, I wish with all my heart…"

her tone shifted, now a more… desperate voice.

"I wish there was someone who loved me."

The star faded into the distance now, nothing happened. Maleficent's eyes narrowed as she scoffed.

How ridiculous, why had she ever degraded herself to such a-

 **BUUMMMMMMMM**

She jumped in surprise, a glowing circle had formed on her wall. Strange, magical symbols began to appear as a slightly smaller circle formed in the middle.

Brighter and brighter the magic grew, the power of it was overwhelming, the sheer force of whatever controlled such magic was astounding!

Suddenly, with a loud **JISSHHHH,** something was flung through the circle, landing in the center of the room.

It was a man! A human man!

He had long brown hair that draped over a blue robe. He was of decent height, shorter than her, not too tall, but not too short. She could see he was of medium build, with dark blue eyes and pale skin. He looked like a wizard of some sort, complete with a wide brimmed hat and everything.

"Gruh…"

Maleficent was wide eyed. By all the powers of hell, did she actually get her wish?!

"That's the last time I… ever help Mickey with anything… That stupid hat of his can go straight to hell..."

Maleficent blinked in surprise at the equally interesting speech mannerisms.

"Hello there.. Shooting star man...?" She said.

The man looked up, shocked.

"Who the hell-?!"

"Hm. It worked. That's certainly a surprise..." she glanced out to the night sky again for a moment, not entirely convinced that this wasn't a trick.

"Ehrm, excuse me," he said, staring up at the woman with the green skin in the black robes, who seemed to be distracted, "Hello there, apologies for the inconvenience. Ah, crap…"

He stood up, pressing his hands against his chest.

"Uh, hi, I'm Arcus," he said, "You are…?"

She quirked an eyebrow at the gesture, and cleared her throat.

"Maleficent."

"Oh! So you do speak my language," he said, smiling and standing to his full height, before extending a hand, "Hello! Nice to meet you, Miss Maleficent, where exactly on Earth am I?"

She looked down to his hand, and back up at him.

"... Come again?"

"Uh, where on Earth am I? Y'know? Am I near England? The United States? You're kinda… Well, your outfit makes me think I might be near Detroit… I mean, I'm certainly not in the Disneyland studios anymore… Ring any bells?"

"Well, you must be far from home. I've never heard of such places before in my life."

The man blinked in surprise, then sighed.

"Damn… That portal must've sent me into some other world… Last time I volunteer to help someone else. Why here, of all places?"

The draconic woman merely stared at him, before offering another, "Pardon?"

"Well, you see, I was helping a… friend… with some unstable magic when all of a sudden I got sucked into one of his constructs. I assume a spell went wrong or something. One minute I'm back home, standing in a chamber with a mouse, a duck and some dog thing next to me, the next, I'm here. It's pretty hard to explain," he said, "You guys don't happen to be the types to burn witches and wizards do you? Because if so… I was only joking about the whole magic part."

 _Of course he was here by mistake. What a load of horse dung this wishing business was._

Regardless, his last comment made her laugh.

"Oh believe me, that is certainly not what I would see happening here."

"Oh! Great! Well, uh, don't suppose you can push me in the direction of a wizard or witch who could potentially help me get back home?" He said, scratching his head, "I mean, not that I haven't enjoyed these two minutes of conversation, but I am a little bit concerned about how far I've apparently been displaced."

 _Great, he wanted to leave already._

"You would be looking at her," her voice turning cold as she replied.

"Oh! Fantastic! You know I figured by the outfit and the skin tone but I didn't want to assume. I'm guessing you're a sorceress of some sort? Maybe a necromancer?"

"A fairy," she was blunter now, his novelty was wearing off, "of the darker persuasion, of course."

"A fairy?" He asked, looking her up and down, "you don't look like a fairy. Fairies aren't usually... Well, tall."

Another scratch of his head, sizing her up, "Or… attractive…"

Maleficent's eyes widened. That was unexpected.

"Still, I'm well aware of the kind of power you guys have. I'm lucky to have found you then! Do you think you could help me?"

The woman narrowed her eyes as she stroked her staff. She couldn't just let him leave, not until she was sure that his coming had been completely on his own doing, and not the star's magic.

"Well, you see," she said, "It's very tricky. I would need to know the… specific details… of your means of travel."

"I can describe them to you," he said, his blue eyes blinking, "It shouldn't be too hard to replicate the spell with two mages, I just can't do it by myself."

"It would be hard," she lied, "Even with a description, I'd need to be able to get in touch with the magic-"

"There's probably some left on me! if we hurry, we can probably use it!"

"No, you see-"

"I think it's worth a try! Let's see, all I need to do is concentrate for a minute and call some of it back!"

"Wait-"

"And then I'm back home and we can both pretend this never hap-"

"Shut up!" She said, twitching in irritation, the Mage's mouth snapping shut as she glared at him.

"Stop talking and let me get two words out!"

The mage, his eyes narrowing, crossed his arms and huffed.

"I'm getting the feeling that you don't want me to leave this place."

Maleficent blinked, a slight purple blush crossing her cheeks as she looked away.

"Err, Yes, well, you're going to have to stay awhile while I… Make sure you are not a spy."

 _God that was just poorly thought out, I'm running out of imagination lately…_

"Uh, no," he said, "I'm not a spy, and I don't feel like being interrogated. I'm out of here."

Maleficent went wide eyed as she watched him move to go, "Ah, wait!"

"Nope, I'm gonna go find someone who will actually help me instead of coming up with weird and ill-thought out excuses like this is some sort of bad fanfiction."

"I said wait!"

"I said no!"

"I said…"

The temperature in the room seemed to skyrocket as an unholy green light filled the air, the woman's cloak swirling around her, casting her into darkness. It then spread out, a vast shadow emanating over the room as the green glow was snuffed out.

The shadow grew, and grew, and began to take form. The darkness taking the visage of black wings, stretching from wall to wall. Gone was the form of the dark fairy as wretched talons clawed the ground and a serpentine tail slapped against the stones. Gone was the form of the sorceress as purple scales gleamed and vicious spikes sparkled in the green fire light.

Completely gone was that face, replaced with the vicious visage of a monstrous beast.

 ** _"_** ** _STOP."_** The thing bellowed in her voice, green fire spewing from its maw to block the exit and forcing him to turn.

"Oh my god..."

Her terrifying face leered forward, backing the man into the wall behind him.

 **"** **You aren't going** ** _anywhere_** **. I'm fed up with people always running!"**

Backed against the wall, his hands felt the stones, his eyes wide as he stared at her. He was giving her that same look they always gave her, that look of fear and revulsion. That look of hatred and disgust! That look of-

"That is amazing!" he said, his eyes gleaming as he grinned, ecstatically, before he suddenly gripped her nose and tugged at her maw, "How did you do that?! That level of transformation should be beyond most creatures! Is it all real?! No illusion?! How?!

The dragon blinked again, surprised. That was unexpected.

 **"** **...I beg your pardon?"** she drew her head back again slightly.

"I asked how you did that!" he said, his hand reaching out to knock on her snout, "I can't believe the detail in the transformation! I know a few mages such as Merlin can turn into a dragon but they're usually small and not so menacing! A fairy doing it?! That fast and with this much accuracy!? You're incredible! You're spectacular!"

Maleficent snorted at the contact, shaking her head. She couldn't believe this.

"In-Incredible? I…"

She had never seen someone react with such wonder before, she wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Can you teach me how to do that?!" He asked, practically bouncing up and down now with absolute excitement.

"I… I don't know," She said, "I've never really thought about it?"

"Please?! I'll do whatever you want! Just show me how to perform magic like that!"

Maleficent blinked, before scratching her chin with her claws, shrinking back down to normal size before giving him a sly grin.

"Whatever I want, hmm~?"

 ** _Perhaps wishes weren't for idiots…_**


End file.
